Displacement
by Usagi108
Summary: Gods do not make mistake...RAITO does NOT make mistake, so what the hell went wrong? Warning:  Implied Yaoi LRaito, kinda bad grammar, it is beta'ed though, messed up plot...the usual when you write stuffs on ffdotnet, you know?


Title: Displacement

Rating: Pg-13

Summary: A little mistake changes everything, this was no exception…but it was not a mistake.

Disclaimer: Death Note is the creation of one unimaginably clever lady, and one heck-of-an-artist (Ohba and Obata); I can't even operate my calculator properly.

A/N: okie, I'm not sure where this strong desire to write a Death Note fic (or one-shot in this occasion) came from, but for some reason, I wanted to do one. So here it is…although this will be AU AND will strongly be out of character…some might say that I intended that way, since none of my stories ever stay in character with the original show/manga. Also, my grammar by no mean has improves over the last three weeks, so please be prepared for horrible grammars and misused of words. Not to mention, flamers are welcome, as long as you keep it constructive, otherwise, I will use them to roast my brother's collection of porn…(insert fox face)

LOU IS MY BETA AS ALWAYS AND SHE'S AWESOME!!! ...TOOK HER HALF A WEEK TO BETA'ED THIS!!!! ...Anyway, i'm waiting for my other beta to finish reading the manga so i can give her this

Also, this is purely made from the depth or my imagination—or lack thereof. If there is something in here that coincides with any other stories on (or any other site, although I only read it is a coincidence. However, if it happens to coincide with any of your story, and you wish to claim credit, please tell me and I will distribute the credits respectively.

Warning: VOLUME 7 SPOILERS! If you choose to ignore this, I will not be taken responsible—although if you haven't at least read to there, you're missing one too many pleasures of life.

-

Prisons had advanced plenty since the last time he's stepped into one, twenty-odd years ago on his first day as a cop. Where concrete walls once erected, now thick layers of metal took their stead. Metal bars that isolated prisoners to their respective cells no longer needed manpower for movements; a few wires here and there and machines took over the job punctually without hesitance. Once upon a time, ID was adequate to gain access into the penal complex. Now it was required fingers scans, eyes sweeps, etc.

Not to mention, he didn't remember being search to near nakedness.

As chief of his department, it wasn't necessary for Soichiro Yagami to approach a high security penitentiary such as this; he could easily have had one of the cops in his department interrogate the felon. However, this time it was not a matter of a simple criminal; this was Kira.

Kira, murderer of criminals all over the world, saviours to the unfortunates, a clever human being who surpassed even the gods, a killer who raised his weapon without a flinch of an eyelash, an evil being.

His son.

Raito Yagami.

Light footsteps echoed down the hall, as heels clicked against polished metal, reflecting the raw emotions within him. Or in this case, none. As it was the same with everyone else who has taken a position beside L in this investigation. The news had hit him hard, perhaps harder than anyone else. Raito is Kira. Raito, his son, was a mass murderer. Raito. Raito. Raito…

However he had imagined Kira to be, his son was perhaps the last soul he would take into account. Call it biased, but his son, Raito, has never step a toe out of line, never gave a retort unjustly, and never killed…

Raito has never killed; Kira has—many, many times.

Raito is Kira. Raito, his righteous son.

-

"_You sure are busy. Pop star by day, second Kira by night," Ryuk commented the __lying__ gothic girl. Spread out on her stomach with her hands as supporting arches, she stared at the computer screen, reading the names on top of their head rather than the written one. _

"I have to. Raito told me to remember?" The girl, a popular star by the name of Misa Amane, said cheerfully, quickly scribbling down onto an opened note book the names at a furious rate.

"_Huk huk, why do you listen to everything Raito says without a doubt? He might be using you," _If he's not already_, the God of Death said. The girl giggled. _

"_Misa knows! But even if Raito is using Misa, it's ok. Raito is Misa's saviour. Raito is Misa's light. Raito is Kira; and Kira is law—"_

"_Misa?" Without a change of tone or expression, Ryuk was only able to express his curiosity and worry through a calling the girl her name. Not ever the worrywart, Ryuk could careless about the human, albeit the sudden and abrupt paused of chatter from one such as Misa is surprising; if not, alarming. _

"_Law…Law! I've got it!" Ryuk stared curiously at her as she slammed her hands quickly on the notebook of death with haste, and a perverse expression upon her usually cheerful face. _

"_Got?" _

"_L's name! It's…it's—"_

"_Wait, didn't Raito said to wait for his order?" Ryuk interrupted, although quite excited himself. Raito is going to win, eh?_

"_Rubbish! That was because Raito didn't want us to be suspicious. It's quite sometime since we were released, so no problem," she replied cheerfully, her hands tracing the outlines of the name._

_-At the Same Time; Elsewhere-_

"_Damn you Raito, you were planning this moment since that day," a resentful Shinigami thought spitefully. She glared as the other two males in the room; one with untidy black hair that seemed to fly every direction, the other well kept and brushed. Her gaze was directed at the better groomed out of the two._

_Raito. Kira._

_There was no way that she could save Misa…unless…_

_With one last look, she turned the opposite direction of the two, and walked straight ahead. She paid no mind to the wall ahead, as she would simply walk through it. Human could not restrain her with mere physical objects._

_Raito was able to trap her with emotional ones instead._

_In her acrimonious state, she did not notice the frenzied looks and stolen glances from the mastermind of all this madness. Nor did she know that he had fled from the room in hope to catch her, and put a stop to her acts. She only knew her hatred for mankind. _

_-_

It was as if the nerves connecting his brain and senses were not working, as to no matter how many times Soichiro have seen the hard evidences, watched the recorded videos, and listened to Raito's confession, his mind simply refused to realise the simple fact that his son was Kira.

"Through here," a voice awoke him from his internal chaos. Grey hair and desolated eyes touched upward, directing their overcast pupils toward the voice. Despite being in his early forty, Soichiro looked closely to a man of fifty. His once uncluttered hair was now unkempt as grey strands show themselves in more places than normal for a man of his age. Unshaved chin and dampened face added a few extra years. At least his suit was in a more fitting state than he.

"Thank you," he replied scratchily as best as he could from his dried-up throat. As the guard held the door open by pressing his finger on a mechanic speculum, keeping the machine door from sliding shut, Soichiro hastened his speed, passing through the heavily constructed door.

There! Sat on the chair directly before him, separated by merely a table, was Raito. Kira. Even in such state Raito's posture was the same as always. His head held respectively high, his back taut, knees together and his eyes ahead. An exact opposite of Soichiro, his hair was well kept, the bags under his eyes were imponderable unless they are keenly observed. Although like Soichiro, his lips were tightened in a grimace.

Upon seeing his father, Raito's face lightened up considerably, however, it was no parody to Raito's careless expression once upon a time, before Kira.

"Hi dad," he greeted softly; he twitched palpably as Soichiro took his seat from across the table. It would seem that everything in this place was metal, even to the smallest details. A small shrill sheik emitted from the chair and the floor, as metal scratched against each other when Soichiro had gotten settled.

"How are you?" He asked uncertainly while watching Raito's eyes followed the guard as he took his exit, granting the father and son a little bit of privacy. Well, as much as a high secure Bastille such as this can offer. With cameras positioned in every corner of the room (almost as bad as L) it would be hard for any movement to escape the capture upon television screens.

As if he hadn't heard the question, Raito stared at his father in silence, before asking as his eyes lowered a bit: "How is mom? Sayu?"

Speechless, as he wondered if Raito was avoiding the question on purpose, the chief stared blenchingly at his son. Then answered: "Your mother is fine, as is Sayu. They still believe that you are helping with the Kira case—" he paused, before continued, "Nothing about this."

He indicated around him; the prison cells; the cuffs around Raito's wrists; the circumscribed visiting room. In fact, only a handful of people knew that Kira was apprehended; even less knew that Kira is Raito Yagami.

Raito seemed to flinch involuntarily.

-

_Damn it. Damn it! Raito muttered agitatedly. Everything was going according to plan. The killing of Kira resumed, as was plotted. L and he worked together to arrest the third Kira, as he predicted. The apprehending of Kira the third and his repossessing the Death Note, as far as his conspiracy goes. _

_Misa released; Kira the Second returned; a cornered God of Death…_

_Everything as he had plan some months ago. However, not in a million years was he to predict this growing attraction between him and L. _(A/N: Dear Lou, as your friend, I know what's going on through your head right now…and I wanna say…RAWK ON MY FRIEND!!)

(E/N: _Amen sister, Amen!!!_)

_As far as friendship goes, L was the perfect friend for such perfect one as he, Raito the Genius. _

_As far as he knew, he didn't want his one and only friend to die, under his hands no less. _

_As far as everything else, Raito had lost in his own game. _

_He thought of becoming a genuine friend to L during his time of memory lost, in hope of catching a moment of mistake upon L's part in order to obtain all the information he needed to kill his arch-nemesis. He wanted to murder the other bloke in the cruellest, most unforgivable way, the one way that only a friend could be able to commit—betrayal. _

_Before forfeiting all ownership of the book, he thought that he could kill L under the pretence of a friend. As things unravelled according to plan, he was the one to move astray from his intended path._

_While L was not affected by the growing friendship between them—worse yet, now L was certain that Raito truly was Kira and wanted to catch him even more—Raito was ever more caught in a dilemma between himself and Kira. _

_L, Kira worse and best rival, would be dying shortly—if his conclusion about Rem's expression was true._

_L, Raito's friend, was going to die. _

_And he, as a whole, didn't want that. _

_He, as Kira, had lost. He lost all intention of killing L; therefore, he lost in his own game. Furthermore, he has no right of being God if he was to let his emotions worn him down._

"_Rem, wait!" Raito busted from the room, frantically running after the God that he had deceived. The room next door, he thought to himself. By the time he reached it, all that was remaining was dust on the floor, where he assumed that Rem was before she died. _

_Picking up the notebook, he quickly turned the page. There was only one name in whole. _

_He ran back to the room where he was before._

-

"That's good."

Soichiro nodded with him, unsure of what to say now that they're here, face to face. An hour before the visit, questions flooded his mind like a drought through an already deep valley; now, it was drier than the deepest, hottest part of the Sahara desert.

Petite greetings will have to suffice in cases such as this.

"And you?" The sophisticated tone within Raito's speech changed none. And it was that same tone that pacified his pacing heart tremendously within this prison.

Saying he's fine would be a lie, and Soichiro detested lying to his family—

"I am well—" He wondered if he should continue.

"You don't look it," Raito finished when he knew his father was not going to speak any further. The pain reflected in his brown orbs was, if anything, visible for the world to see. The more Raito looked at them, the fresher the image of his father upon the night of which L justly accused him of murder.

It was as if the world was coming to an end…perhaps it is, without Kira interception and guidance. It's a shame that not everyone accept such fact.

It's a shame that he, Raito Yagami, a.k.a. Kira the God of Justice, was a coward. He, light of mankind, was hesitance of killing his worse enemy. After all his speeches about the greater good, he was the first to scruple for the necessary sacrifices.

His first and only friend. One who could compete with him in every way; looks, intelligence, athletic skill, etc.

"Your execution date—" Raito's attention was drawn back to his father. "—has been decided."

He nodded, hiding his face from his father's gaze by the long strands of hair from his bang. He vaguely wondered if it was from shame, or something else entirely.

"It's…a week from yesterday," his father said melancholically. That meant that L had finally provided the essential evidence to convict him after all.

"The evidence, what was it?" Raito inquired, based upon curiosity.

"Your watch; your desk; your eyes—" Although he nodded, Raito knew that it was more than that in order to condemn him, but he kept his silence. His father failed to mention the notebook.

Small movements at the corner of his eyes caught his attention, as he indiscernibly turned his eyes toward it, careful of the cameras' angles.

Standing behind him in a hunch position, with both prolonging arms dangling in front of him while eyes stared at Raito's father, and mouth stretched at a disgustingly wide length, was Ryuk. His mouth opened a tad, enough to emit several "huk huk" sounds, his version of a laugh.

"Shut up Ryuk," Raito bit out harshly, not bothering with the tone of his voice. There was no sound recording advice in this room, as far as he can tell.

The surprised look on his father's face didn't escape him, as he turned his attention back to his kin.

"Yo-you haven't forfeited your ownership?" A blunt statement that would leave any man confuse, if they haven't a clue what the conversation was about. Soichiro was suspicious of voice recording after all.

Raito assented. His father bestowed a questionable look upon him.

"I want to be conscious of the reason of my death—" _How the world repays me for all that I've done for them._ It was an unspoken speech, but Soichiro heard it.

"How could you…be so careless?" Until this day and time, even if he accepted that Raito is Kira, he couldn't believe that his son would be so easily trapped; with such a simple conspiracy. Raito has once again surprised him with a nonchalant shrug.

-

_Raito entered the room with a big bang, surprising the inhabitants of the room. Instead of finding a fallen detective, he found L blankly staring back at him._

"_Is something wrong, Yagami-kun?" The living world-famous detective asked, looking at Raito with his huge panda-liked eyes while popping a piece of chocolate into his mouth. How? How could he is alive? _

_What unearthly magic did L possesses? _

"_Nothing, just—" His mind frisked around for an excuse. "—An upset stomach. What did I miss?"_

"_Misa Amane is here to see you," L answered, pointing to the screen. Raito nodded, retreating from the room to meet Misa. What happened? What will he do now that the plan had failed and L lived?_

_Now that he had lost? For the last few months, he had plotted the downfall of L that he didn't bother covering his tracks. Someone could have saw him at the abandon field where he'd buried the book; or Misa, as she dug for it. He didn't bother warning Misa about L's suspicion of her yet again. After all, he had planned to use it as bait for Rem. _

_In the end, he has lost. Badly. Horribly. Exaltedly—_

_Exult? Happy? Why was he happy when he had lost? That his life was now over and done with? _

"_Raito!" Misa shrill voice rang out through the hall. Raito turned to her as she attached herself to him like glue. Having done this more than once, Misa automatically positioned herself and Raito so that cameras wouldn't catch the movement of their mouth._

_She then whispered: "I did it Raito; I remember his name!" _

_She did? Then—_

_It struck him. The 0.06 rule! If the name was written within 0.06 second of each other, then it will not be effective. Such coincidence! _

_There's no way he can kill L by the notebook anymore. _

"_Misa, repeat after me," he said in a rush before his brain could process anything else. "I, Misa Amane—"_

_She repeated. _

"—_Forfeit all ownership of my death note." _

_She said without stopping to reconsider, as Raito spoke without understanding his own words. Knowing her, she must have hidden the book safely. If she was to lose her memory now and the killings stopped, it will take a while to connect everything back to her. _

_Finally, he realised what he was doing, Raito was shocked back to reality. What now?_

-

"It was a mistake. I was too weak and blind to see it," said Raito. Soichiro concurred withhis answer.

"L wouldn't be visiting I assumed?" Raito questioned finally. Soichiro has a feeling that Raito had wanted to ask that question the moment he was here. In spite of everything—Raito's captive, Raito's execution—L was his equal. One among millions…

"No he wouldn't."

"Right."

Silence once again took possession of the room. Raito broke it.

"I'm sorry," his meek voice echoed through the room, and Soichiro caught it. Once again with his head downward, Raito spoke in a low, soft voice.

"I just wanted a better world; a perfect world." Soichiro stared understandingly. He too wished for a perfect world, without crimes and injustices, without pain and suffering.

"I was so near! Just a little bit more, just a bit!" His voice rose tremendously, with such force and captivation that Soichiro couldn't bear looking at anything else but his son.

"One by one, criminals are dying! Little by little, the crime rate is lowering! Each by each, family can leave their house unlock at night! With Kira watching over them, they're safe—"

"Raito!"

"Kira is their saviour! By tainting his own hands with blood, Kira is saving the world! By sacrificing himself, Kira is ensuring a perfect world; we're so close. Just a bit more and Kir—"

"RAITO! WAKE UP!"

-

_Shit! What was he doing? _

_Has losing really affected his senses of judgement? His ambitions? _

_Unlike his old self, Raito found it useless to deny that he was Kira. The old Raito would try to find a way out of this mess, not digging a deeper hole._

_No, Kira would try finding a way out, but Raito was growing tired. The thrill of the chase was turning into tedium. Not even twenty-four hours has passed before it dawn to him. Raito wanted L to live. L, the righteous one, would carry on his rightful way. The two of them—L and Kira—could not coexist in the same world. _

_Raito climbed off his bed. The glowing digits on his clock told him it was two in the morning. L must be asleep by now, dozing off in that crouched-position of his in front of the monitor. _

_It would seem that a Shinigami carried two notebooks, at least. One of those can only be used by that God of Death, and no one else. However, when that god died, the notebook burned itself after a few hours. _

_And so Raito found himself without the lethal weapon of his. His final plan to end it all required a notebook._

_Yes, this would be the end. _

_Sneaking out of his room, Raito entered the conference room, where the team usually have their meetings. In the middle was a table long table, fitted for eight, and in the middle of the table…was the notebook. _

_He hesitated for the span of a second before reaching for it. _

_Quickly exited the room, he entered the room next door. Squatting down, he pulled the little pin from his watch and poked himself. Letting the blood flow, he allowed himself a moment to watch before using it as ink. _

_Unlike usual, instead of having to wait for 40 seconds before it too effective, the door busted open the moment Raito was done writing._

"_Raito Yagami, you are arrested for the suspicion of mass murders of criminals," L spoke. Behind him was his father, whose face was full of disappointment and sorrow. Raito sat still, staring._

"_That book you are hold is a fake, I've switch it a week after you were released from the cuff," L continued, staring at Raito as his eyes flickered from time to time. _

_I knew it! Raito declared within the depth of his mind. How simple was it to understand L and his motives? However, even if he was to be executed, Kira will forever live on._

_This was the only way he is to win; the fear of Kira will subsist beyond time, as would Raito's friend before his time. _

"_It will be use as evidence against you in court—"_

_The rest of his words drown out into the far background as Raito watched his father cuffed him. _

_So it ends._

-

Quicker than lightening, Soichiro was on his feet, reaching across the table to grab Raito's shirt by the collar. He managed several shakes before Raito was conscious and fighting against the hold.

"Wake up son! You're a murderer! You have no rights to take life! Even gods don't have that right to do it unjustly!!!" He spoke harshly as he struggled with Raito across the table. Even though it was screwed onto the floor, the metal table shook along with the fight.

Guards immediately flooded the room, pulling the father and son apart, holding them by the arms as they thrashed against the hold.

"Lies! I'm destined to change the world! It NEEDS to be change! Kira…Kira can do it!" It was as if his composed son was possessed. No longer was the calm and patient genius that he is, Raito screamed at the top of his lungs.

Not one to be outdone, Soichiro retaliated with as much forces, "Kira is nothing but a coward! One who hides behind death! If you want to change the world, do it justly, with justice! —"

"Letting a robber walks the street is justice? Letting a murderer free is justice? Better yet, letting them continuously hurting innocent people is justice?!?! It's better if they are dead!"

"Tha-that isn't justice…that's playing god," Soichiro calmed down.

"I am God, dad," Raito too lowered his voice. Soichiro shook his head.

"No." Raito looked at his father, still being held back from two buffed guards, his knees bended. "You are not god, Raito. You are a delusional child."

Neither Raito nor Soichiro made any movement; nor were the guards. They simply stood there, staring.

"Dad—" Raito spoke at last. Soichiro urged his neck upward to look. "I don't want to die."

"I know son, I kno—"

His reply was disrupted when Raito flinched visibly, his toes curled and his hands flied to his heart.

Ba-Bump!

Utter pain coerced through him, pouring searing hot pulses through out his body, toward the middle of his chest—his heart.

Ba-Bump…

Ba-Bump!

The pain doubled, cruelly crushing his senses and thinking process. It travelled to the tips of his toes, not reducing in its force. Twining his body in a ball as an impulse in hope of subduing the pain, he found it was none-effective.

He felt as if he was released from the guards' holds. Meekly, he was able to catch his father's solicitudes as the man rushed forward to where he laid.

Ba-Bump; Ba-Bump; Ba-Bump…

"It's Kira!"

"Kira!" Gasps of horrors were made.

_No!_

_He is Kira! _

_He, Raito Yagami, is Kira!_

_Their Light!_

_He is…not—_

"Raito!"

… _A disillusioned child. _

Ba-Bump.

-

"What will you do now Ryuzaki?" Watari asked his charge. L simply sat on the sofa in his horrible posture, staring straight ahead at the clock on the wall; a spoon of cake hanging on his lips.

He was like this for the last 40 minutes. On the table beside his cake was an opened notebook, and in it were two names.

His and Raito.

It was the notebook that he had retrieved from Misa. It was the last remaining notebook of death on Earth. He had burned the other one merely a minute ago. The ashes lied on the floor next to where he sat.

Watari looked at the young genius in silence. Without having to ask, he was able to see the pain that Ryuzaki was experiencing. Raito was the closest to him, compared to everyone else. It surprised even him that Ryuzaki would kill the other man himself, using the notebook no less.

Misa has lost her memory, again, and he found it pointless to address her, now that Raito is gone. She wouldn't have any reason for killing anymore. Perhaps a little break for her would be nice.

"Now, I live," finally, Ryuzaki answered. He would live and bear the burden of a murderer. He would live as the world top detective and solve crimes one by one. He would live and make the world a better place, through the law.

He would live, and carry out Raito's wish.

The world can become better, and he will see to it, in his own way.

Those who uses the notebook will go nowhere after death.

He will see his friend soon enough, as soon as he is done with his mission.

-

"Ryuzaki?"

"Ryuzaki?!?"

"Lawliet!"

"Rai-to?"

-The End-

Eh…yeah, that's pretty much it...I thought it was weird…and so I blame my muse…

Anyway, I am trying out a new style of writing (yet again)…it's kinda strange, I'm not sure…. although I felt as if I was exaggerating stuffs in there…Raito seemed REALLY out of character, right? I know…however, I thought that if I was in his stead, I would be indecisive too, since he just regains his memories doesn't mean he'd forgot the ones he gains when he wasn't in his right mind, so it has to somehow affect him, right? RIGHT? Cuz human emotions is really strong and stuffs…That and I kinda input random stuffs to make it a bit more believable…eh…I think…

Also, I screwed up the time line…cuz I myself is pretty confused around the time of L's death. Cuz I was really traumatized!!!

So this is basically what I'm going to put on UNLESS you have something to add…LOU!!! Yes this is for you!! If you're not reading this…

Lou is evil, she changes into a dude when cold water touches her, so she's transsexual (I have no idea what that means but it sounds nice)….heheh….

AAAAHHH, DON'T KILL ME!!!!!

(This is Lou talking) YOU IDJIT!!!! I SHALL KILL YOU AND ROOST YOUR NAME CHANGING BONES OVER MY FIRE FROM HADES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

AND I AM SOOOO MORE GIRLY THEN YOU!!!!!!!!!!

_(cough)Oh… yeah there are people reading this! (opps) I'm sorry to say that I don't see anything I can add to this. That might be because I think it's fine as it is, or because I got really mad when Light and L stopped being handcuffed together and the author never showed their sleeping arrangements…. I wonder who was on top…. Oh, Lies (wow, look at all the "L" names) I think you did a really good job on this story but… WHY ARE ALL YOUR FICS SO DEPRESSING!?!?!?!?!?!?!_

_Okay, little kiddies. That was not the real ending. What really happened is L and Light (or whatever you call him) run away together and live in a nice warm place filled with sunshine and lollipops and have kinky man sex all day long._

_Cheers!!!!!!_

(Back to Lies) anywhoo….

THIS IS MY THEORY ABOUT DEATH FOR A PERSON WHO USES THE NOTEBOOK!!!

If you use the notebook, you become nothingness when you die…well…one can't just become nothing…I mean in many other culture and religion, you have heaven and hell, nirvana and all that stuffs….so ever if Raito and L didn't go to either, they have to go SOMEWHERE…That somewhere means they merged as one with the earth. They became the force that is our natural earth…how awesome would that be?? I mean they use the Notebook to kill people, when they die, they merged with the earth to repay for whatever they used the notebook for….how's that?? Lol


End file.
